


Shadows

by MysticXMythic



Series: Gray's Story [3]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game), Dark Souls III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticXMythic/pseuds/MysticXMythic
Summary: (this chapter takes place during the month long period the others were gone in installment two)
Series: Gray's Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663945





	1. A teacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter takes place during the month long period the others were gone in installment two)

_Gray's perspective  
  
  
_ Where was I? The last thing I remembered was experimenting with my magic to try and see if I could get home when large blasts of ice came at me from nowhere. I tried to hide and then........ and then i fell......... Was i dead? I felt cold........but i could also faintly hear wind...... it was warbling slightly, as if it were being blown across an opening. I opened my eyes to see that i was in a small cave.  
  
  
"How....how'd I get here?" I said to no one in particular and pushed myself up.  
  
  
Taking in my surroundings, I found an odd sword stabbed into the earth and a hole in the roof of the cave that snow daintily fell through. Walking outside; the snow crunching softly underfoot, i saw a massive canyon dividing the landscape and a simple rope bridge that spanned it leading to a chapel of sorts.  
  
  
I hesitantly took a step on one of the planks and heard it groan in protest. "Well..... I've had worse ideas" I muttered and started the walk across the bridge.  
  
  
Upon reaching the other sides i saw strange.......creatures that were only vaguely ape like in appearance. Not wanting to chance it i slipped my mask into place and continued forward only to get to the door where an honest to god knight stood guard.  
  
  
"Well," He said "No bell tolls, and yet, you've slipped into the painting? Ah no matter. If you've lost your way, the words of Lady Friede will guide you. Now, go on inside. Show respect, and listen carefully."  
  
"Painting? What do you mean?" I asked  
  
"What's keeping you? Go on, right inside. Show respect, and let Lady Friede speak to you." He responded, now sounding annoyed  
  
"Very well." I said, wanting to avoid confrontation with the man. I opened the doors and walked inside. The building was surprisingly small and it wasn't long until I happened upon a woman sitting in a chair. I took to my knee before her, not wanting to be rude.  
  
"Welcome. To the painted world of Ariandel." She said "I am Friede. I have long stood beside our blessed Father, and the rest of the Forlorn. But Forlorn thou seemeth not."  
  
"You would be right Sister Friede" I began "I am not one of the forlorn..... I know not how I came upon this world, only that it is not my home and i do not know how to get back"  
  
She stayed silent for a moment "Thou art not ashen. Thou carries an ember"  
  
"An ember?" I asked  
  
  
She stood and drew a short handled scythe from her side, a blue blade sprung from it's handle then quickly it was coated with black flames. She swung it at me and I mentally triggered the tail under my coat. It sprang out and blocked the strike.  
  
"I know not the missteps which led thee to this painted world. But they duty is all, and thy duty lieth elsewhere. Return from whence thou cam'st." She said in the same monotone way  
  
"I don't know how" I responded as i attempted to push her away only for her to jump backwards.  
  
She pointed the scythe to another sword stuck in the ground "I presume it visible to thee? The bonfire here, in this room. A meek and faded thing, but 'twill guide thee nonetheless."  
  
  
I slowly approached it unsure of what to do.  
  
  
"Light it" she said  
  
"How?" I asked  
  
She stared at me "Are you unable to use your flame?" she asked... it sounded confused  
  
"You mention this flame inside me but i have never used it nor do I know how."  
  
She seemed to think for a bit before putting the scythe back "Your ember is an oddly dark and callous one. It carries the impenetrable black flame of humanity, kindled by hardship and casting no shadows. We share this flame, so i will try to teach you how to use it"  
  
I bowed "Thank you sister" I said as the doors opened and the knight walked in. He drew his sword and it slowly became wreathed in familiar black flames.  
  
"Sir Vilhelm, my faithful knight shall be your first test." she said as she sat down. "You will both fight to try and see if the flames can be drawn out"  
  
  
I began to protest as Vilhelm shot forward forcing me to dodge. I drew my sword and readied myself for a tough fight.


	2. Time waits for no one

_Gray's Perspective  
  
  
_  
I dropped my sword and slumped against a rock as I felt the wounds inflicted by Vilhem slowly knit themselves together. He swung again and I caught his sword in one hand while the other hit him square in the chest, knocking him back.  
  
  
"That's enough for now." Friede said as Vilhelm and I pushed ourselves up "Thou has learned much in how to properly wield a sword and use the flame to improve resolve, but not how to wield the flame itself"  
  
"I'm sorry for how slow I'm taking to your lessons" I said as I knelt before the two of them  
  
"T'is impressive regardless" Vilhelm stated "When thou started the fight with wild swings I thought learning would be impossible. This is naught as thou are quick to take to physical combat, and to adapt"  
  
"Thank you, both of you" I bowed my head  
  
"Rest now, we can try again tomorrow" Friede said simply  
  
  
I nodded and stood up. I had resolved to use the cave as a temporary home, and made my way back to tit. Once there I pulled out a few containers from the bag I had with me and repaired my coat and my normal clothes. After I finished, I was beat and wrapped myself in my old wool blanket and curled up to get a bit of sleep.  
  
  
  
 _Sometime later  
  
  
  
_ As I woke up I could hear the crackling of a fire. I turned over and saw that a fire was now lit in the rock circle where the sword was,  
  
  
"That must be another bonfire like what she was talking about" I said as I pushed myself *but who lit it?"  
  
  
I stood and stretched feeling all of my joints pop in protest; though the sound was closer to gunshots, then walked outside where the first thing I saw was the chapel consumed by flames. I took off at a dead sprint hoping i wasn't too late, though once across Vilhelm wasn't in his usual place. I wen through the doors and saw that at the far end of the room, the statue had move. Upon closer inspection, there were stairs going down. I took them and once i reached the bottom the first sight i saw was someone that wasn't Vilhem wielding his Onyx Blade, and thrusting said sword straight through Friede's back.  
  
  
"Friede!" I shouted, as the unknown person pulled the sword out, letting her slump to the ground. "No! Damn it not you too. Get up! Get up, Friede!" I continued to shout, some unknown force preventing me from being able to enter the room. The stranger turned to me then turned away and lit a bonfire in the room, then walked to a separate one and seemingly vanished. Suddenly i could enter and stumbled in. I regained my balance and went to Friede. "Friede? Hello?" i knelt and touched her wrist, it was ice cold.  
  
"Attic" she muttered weakly before dissolving in a mist.  
  
  
I closed my eyes against the tears and waited there for a moment before standing and going back up the stairs, where the bonfire she pointed out last time sat alight. Nearby was a ladder going up. I grabbed the rungs and stared climbing up. At the top I saw a woman in front of a paining.  
  
  
"Ma'am we need to get out of here, this place could come down at any moment." was all I said  
  


"Those who aren't ken to fire cannot paint a world." she said without looking at me "Those absorbed by fire, must not paint a world. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, Mother... I can hear the fire crackle and soon, I will see it... My thanks, Ashen One. I will finish the painting. Of a cold, dark, and very gentle place. So that it might make a home for someone, someday."  
  
"I'm not ash miss" I said with a slight bitter tone "I think the one you're looking for left"

She bowed her head "...my thanks, Ashen One I can almost see the flame... Soon, uncle Gael will bring me the pigment. I wonder if he has found it, The dark soul of man..." She then looked to me "...my apologies for those you've lost, wanderer"  
  
"The lost live on as memories" I said softly   
  
"You're different, something about you. Darkness, the light, and an immortal flame..... you carry all three." she said, almost confused  
  
"You sound like her almost" I said with a smirk  
  
"If you can, you may find answers elsewhere. try the bonfires" she smiled slightly then went back to her painting.  
  
  
I waited a bit and when she said nothing else, I went back down the ladder and looked at the bonfire and drank in a bit of it's warmth. I extended a hand towards it and felt an odd tingle spread over me.  
  
  
"W-What the-?!" was all I managed to get out as I felt myself vanish  
  
  
 **OOOOoOooOoOoOooOo**  
  
  
  
When I felt myself come back together, I opened my eyes and saw a completely different place. The room I was in had five large chairs on one side, and a woman in a strange dress by a large hall opening, where the sound of hammering could be faintly heard. I wandered the area and saw a man with a strange head wrap. Curiously I approached.  
  
  
"Ah,you possess an ember." He started "Though perhaps you don't know how to wield its fire."  
  
"I...no...." the question had caught me off-guard which seemed to be what he expected  
  
"I am Cornyx, of the Great Swamp" he said with a smile "I will happily do what I can but be warned; flame is a thing to be feared, especially one like the one you have. The very land pyromancy originated from was scorched by flames"  
  
I nodded "I understand"  
  
  
I sat with the man as he made a small flame in his hands  
  
  
"A pyromancy flame. you'll need it for what i have to teach" he said  
  
  
I took it from him and at once the flames took on a familiar black color,  
  
  
"Corrupted to the core......... You'll still be able to learn but you might find it difficult, though there is another here that you may be able to get more help from"  
  
I nodded as he taught me how to channel the power of this flame until the time came that he felt he had little else he could teach and he sent me to find a woman close by.... a woman who could teach me more than the standard fire magic he could, finishing by handing me some small scrolls to read. The witches teaching's went similarly though it seemed my corrupted dark flame tainted the normal pyromancies i had been taught. She questioned me about this and upon learning i knew both dark and light magic as well offered to teach me some dark castings and pointed me to a blind woman in a tower who taught me light castings, then finally she pointed me to a scholar... the scholar said what they taught were miracles...... castings based in faith while he taught sorrcerries, those based in intelligence. from all three of them i learned all i could and gained more scrolls to read for magic they couldn't teach and that the rest would have to be learned through experience. Thanking them all for their time, i went back to the main room where the lady still stood.  
  
  
"Welcome" said the lady. her tone was soothing "to the bonfire."  
  
"Who......who are you?" I asked  
  
"I am a Firekeeper, and I tend to the first flame whilst helping the unkindled." she said before looking at me confused "you don't appear to be one."  
  
"I......" I began but didn't know how to continue  
  
"You can take your time" she said with a smile  
  
"I'm not an unkindled no...............I'm honestly not even of this world......" I said, slightly confused by the situation  
  
"I see" she said as she sat on the steps that encompassed the entire room "maybe we should exchange the histories of our worlds"  
  
"That would be helpful" I said sitting next to her.  
  
"I suppose the easiest way of explaining, is that this world; or the world as we know it now, was created by the first flame which was used to end the Age of the Ancients and the beginning of this age, The Age of Fire, an age of gods." she started "As it grew weak, one of those that joined Gwyn in his fight to bring about the new age; the witch of Izalith, attempted to make a new flame, but as a result created the demons that can be found about the land. Gwyn took it upon himself to link his soul to the flame and extend it's life along with the Age of Fire, for fear that all he had fought to create would fall in the Age of Darkness, an age of humanity. Over time others would lend their souls to extend the flame, until soon unkindled would have to be used. Those who were unfit to carry even a spark" she eventually finished.  
  
"What's wrong with the age of darkness?" I asked confused  
  
"The age of fire brings life and creation, whilst the age of darkness brings death and decay" she said with an almost empty tone  
  
I felt my blood run cold "The Age of Fire brings about life...... while Darkness brings death,,,,," i thought back to the world i had been in. It was cold and that girl mentioned that she needed to see flame........ then i thought back to my world............... those who i had lost but had helped me understand "In my world the gods left us after killing all but one........... a single human that possessed magic, but had been cursed with eternal life 'til the day they knew the meaning of life and death............. Are you saying that this age of the gods wont allow these people to die?"  
  
  
She said nothing but shifted a bit  
  
  
"I see........... an age of fire brings life, but it has to run its course and give way to the dark............ just as an age of darkness would eventually be warded away by a new flame" I said as I stood  
  
"I've seen it" she said "These eyes i was given show a dark world, but on the horizon i see flickers of the faintest of flames, leftover embers from those who have linked in the past." She looked up at me "But how could you know that?"  
  
I looked back at her "I've seen the rise and fall of many ages like these. They must cycle, it's natural." I looked away "I'm going to try and fix it for the sake of those being forced to live beyond their will"  
  
"Then when it is time and thou peer'st upon the first flame, call upon me. As a Fire Keeper i will tend to the flame until the end" she said then bowed slightly "Thou must go to the Kiln of the first flame"  
  
  
I bowed back and raised a hand to the bonfire. As she did the same, I felt a familiar tingle  
  
  
  
 **OOoooooOoooOoOooOoOo**  
  
  
  
When i could see again, i was in a desecrated heap of a world that looked to be ready to fall apart. There was a path ahead of me that; when followed, brought me to a clearing filled with miscellaneous weapons, strewn about. In the middle sat a bonfire and a silhouette. i approached, and once near i heard a voice from them.  
  
  
"Lord Gwyn, gave his life to protect this world from the darkness that would destroy it" the voice was male and gruff "You're either here to do the same or you're here to bring about the dark"   
  
I got ready for a fight "I'm here to return this world to a natural state. The light must give way to dark and the dark must give way to light"  
  
The figure stood up; his mismatched armor throwing the light in odd ways as it reflected off odd stone-like greaves, a bright gold chestplate, ornate silver gauntlets that were awash with a dark tar like substance and a slightly ragged and worn red hood. He moved the shield that was on his arm to his back before clutching his sword with both hands "It is the legacy of my lord to keep this age going. I will not let it end!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Souls lore video sorta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McXJj7sjcZ0  
> (the creator has more detailed videos for specifics)
> 
> RWBY lore video: https://youtu.be/s6uIo9NAWjU
> 
> (i hope the links work properly. if they dont embed they should be able to be copied and pasted)


	3. The Sentinel Rises

_Gray's Perspective  
  
  
  
  
_[The twin, black glass, striking gauntlets of subtlety appeared on my forearms and the matching shin-guards appeared on my legs as i jumped back to avoid the wild swings from the man that was by the fire.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdZtzlhN99c&t=48s)  
  
  
He shouted at me "Lord Gwyn sacrificed himself to light this flame! I will not let it be snuffed out!" when he finished, he ran forward bringing his sword in a side swing aimed at my midsection that i only narrowly avoided.  
  
"The cycle of life and death must be restored. It's the natural order!" I shouted back as i ducked under another swipe then brought my closed fist up into his jaw knocking him back  
  
  
When he got back up he jumped forward and pinned part of my coat to the ground with a knife. I quickly shrugged it off and rolled away as he brought the sword down through where my head would have been had i not moved. Realizing i wasn't talking my way out of this one, i felt my shirt tear as red crystals grew from my arms and back.  
  
  
They made a soft pinging sound as they cracked "fine" I said as the crystals shattered and the dust pooled in my palms "i was hoping this could be done peacefully" the dust slowly took the form of flames that warmed from red to orange then to blue "but i guess not" it warmed from blue to white, now sounding more like electricity than flames. I raised my arms "Now fall!" as i said this, white flames shot forward from my hands scorching the ground and charring his armor while leaving his red hood singed.  
  
  
He rolled out of the flames and got back to his feet then charged me. As he drew near, he thrusted the sword and knicked one of my ribs. As i dodged out of the way he swung; again and again, until on the fifth strike he jumped forward and jammed the sword through my chest pinning me to the ground.  
  
  
"The will of my lord" he said "is to see this age of fire be eternal" Though i heard his words, it was not without struggle. The sword had pierced my heart and with it slowly catching flame i could feel my faculties leaving me as i died again.  
  
  
  
 _OOoOooOOooOooOoOoooOO  
  
  
_  
I was drifting in nothingness, unaware of anything around me.  
  
  
"Come on dad! I wont learn anything if you hold back so much!" my second son.....Austin. He wanted to be a huntsman.  
  
  
My fingers twitched and i saw a pair of lips move silently, blood dripping from the corner............Neo.......  
  
  
"Flame is a thing to be feared" I heard Cornyx say "especially the one you have"  
  
I felt myself twitch again and try to move "It is not your time yet" the older brother of light? "you have much left to do. Now rise guardian"  
  
  
  
 _OooOoOOoOOOOOooOOoooOOoo  
  
  
  
_ My senses returned slowly; with the first being touch as I felt the wound in my chest knitting itself together. It was a familiar sensation but it never got anymore pleasant. The strange knight had moved away and wasnt looking. I rose to my feet and he turned.  
  
  
"Thou are still alive?" he said "But there is no dark sign upon thee"  
  
"Hah. Maybe you missed it." I said as i started moving; not towards him, but towards my coat  
  
  
As he moved to cut me off; I ducked and rolled, closing the distance. I grabbed the hilt of Parabellum and, as i came up out of the roll, i turned to face him.   
  
  
"No matter" the knight said as he grabbed his sword with both hands "thou cannot win"  
  
  
I didn't answer, instead willing my glass to form a suit of armor. As it formed he dashed forward and brought his sword around in a heavy swing that I barely deflected. As his sword hit the ground i used the opening i had and kicked out, my foot squarely hitting him in the chest and launching him backwards. I approached him as he stood and we both raised our swords. He swung from the side in a broad arc as i brought mine straight down and the blades locked. My armor finished forming and i headbutted him; our helmets sounding like a large bell, and we both staggered back. I raised my left hand where black flames had appeared.  
  
  
"This is it" I said as the flames formed into a ball that i threw at him, knocking him down.   
  
  
I slowly approached and saw that his hood had fallen back was gone..... Underneath I saw a man who only faintly looked human. His cheeks and eye sockets were sunken, while the eyes were glazed over.  
  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked in shocked  
  
"One's humanity is a small price for power" he said as he started to rise.  
  
I took my sword in both hands and it gained a gentle shroud of black flames, similar to Vilhelm's sword. I brought Parabellum to my side then swung it around, the blade's edge cleanly separating head from neck. "If you've sacrificed your humanity for power then there is nothing left to save." i said with regret in my heart.  
  
  
I stuck my sword into the ground and looked at the twin black flames in my hands. I looked at his decapitated figure.  
  
  
"That being said..." I started "You did your duty to the end.....And that is to be respected" I finished as I shot flames at the ground around his body, making a funeral pyre around it. "We may not have been on the same side but you were; without a doubt, a true knight..... and you served your lord to the very end..."  
  
  
I watched it burn for a bit then picked up my coat, packing it away for repair. I looked to the odd bonfire and saw a strange set of symbols on the ground near it. I approached them and; though i couldn't read them, i could feel that they could be used and that while things wouldn't necessarily be happy they would be ok. I put away Parabellum then knelt by the symbols. I felt a sensation similar to using the bonfire and the Fire Keeper appeared before me.  
  
  
She went to the bonfire and carefully dipped her hands into it. Slowly the sky darkened, and I could hear her talking faintly as if to herself or to someone not present, "The First Flame's light quickly fades. Darkness will soon take it's place. But one day, tiny flames will dance across the darkness. Like aged embers, linked by lords past." Once she finished, she stood and slowly vanished.  
  
  
I looked around and slowly walked back down the path. I looked over the edge and thought of anywhere that was somewhat similar to this. I closed my eyes and jumped.  
  
  
  
 _OoOoOoooOOooOOoO  
  
  
  
_ "Oh my god! Jack, Eva! I think i found him!" Davis? The voice was familiar as were the three sets of footsteps that I heard follow after,  
  
"What the hell happened to him though?" I heard Jack say as I opened my eyes. I was in the Ashen Cavern  
  
"And how did he get here from the Ridge of Frozen Souls?" Eva asked in confusion as i pushed myself up off the ground.  
  
"Trust me" I said as I looked at the three of them "you wouldn't believe me unless i showed you. And I'm not quite sure I can do that yet"


End file.
